


A conversation About Mikey

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allora, perché siamo qui?" <br/>Ben sorseggiò il suo drink prima di alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Brian. "Dobbiamo parlare di Michael."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation About Mikey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Conversation about Mikey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1544) by Joeblessu. 



A CONVERSATION ABOUT MICHAEL  
(BRIAN AND BEN)  
Le dolci note di un pianista jazz riempivano il locale mescolandosi al mormorio di voci impegnate in intime conversazioni. Quando gli occhi di Ben si abituarono alla luce soffusa, vide Brian allungato su una poltroncina di un separé sul fondo del bar.   
Appena Ben si fu accomodato a sua volta, un cameriere si avvicinò per prendere il suo ordine. Occhieggiando il Martini di Brian, Ben chiese lo stesso. I due uomini rimasero in silenzio fino al ritorno del cameriere con l'ordine di Ben.  
"Allora, perché siamo qui?"   
Ben sorseggiò il suo drink prima di alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Brian. "Dobbiamo parlare di Michael."  
"Davvero? E perché?" Brian prese uno stuzzicadenti giocherellandoci noncurante.   
"Da quando tu e Justin avete rotto, sei diventato parecchio esigente con il tempo di Michael."  
"E' il mio migliore amico."  
"Lo so. Ma è anche il mio fidanzato, ora. Sembra tu l'abbia dimenticato."  
Brian si allungò ulteriormente sulla poltroncina di pelle e soppesò Ben circospetto.   
"Da quando hai problemi riguardo me e Michael?"   
"Da quando ho notato che hai cominciato ad andare in negozio ogni giorno per il pranzo, che lo chiami anche quattro o cinque volte al giorno, e lo monopolizzi ogni volta che ci presentiamo al Babylon."  
"Michael se ne è lamentato con te?"

"Certo che no."  
"Beh, allora non vedo come questi siano affari tuoi, Ben. Lascia che la tua dolce metà abbia la sua vita senza interferire."   
Ben prese un altro sorso di Martini prima di spingersi in avanti, con i gomiti sul tavolo. "Brian, io rispetto Michael e non gli dirò mai cosa deve fare. Ma quel che voglio sapere è quel che stai facendo tu. Posso capire che tu abbia più bisogno di Michael adesso… visto che, ehm, dato che tu e Justin non state più insieme. Ascolta, non ho mai rimproverato a Michael il tempo che passava con te, ma temo ci sia qualcos'altro sotto."

"Del tipo?"   
"Ho visto il modo in cui lo baci. E che non riesci a togliergli le mani di dosso. Lo stai facendo sempre più spesso, e spesso proprio davanti a me. Suppongo a volte tu nemmeno te ne renda conto quando lo fai."

"E' solo il modo in cui stiamo insieme. È sempre stato così, da anni."

Ben cambiò di nuovo posizione. Non procedeva come avrebbe voluto. Brian continuava a giocare con lo stuzzicadenti, ostentando un atteggiamento superiore e distaccato.   
Ben provò di nuovo. "Ascolta, so che Michael ti ama. E so che tu ami lui. Posso accettare che vi amiate come amici, e so che c'è abbastanza spazio nel cuore di Michael per amare anche me, come suo compagno."

"E allora, qual è il problema?"  
"Brian – tu vuoi essere anche suo amante?" Ecco, Ben l'aveva detto, aveva fatto la domanda che aveva paura di porre, ma che bisognava pur fare.  
Brian abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo, considerando come rispondere, mentre allo stesso tempo malediceva Ben che lo stava costringendo ad esaminare le sue motivazioni, le sue emozioni. Non gli piaceva pensare ai suoi sentimenti per Michael. Aveva giocato a quel gioco per diciassette anni. Era sempre stato troppo complicato e frustrante.

"No," mentì.  
"Allora perché…?" la voce di Ben si spezzò, impotente. Sapeva che la risposta di Brian avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarlo, ma sapeva anche che non era così semplice.   
"Michael ti ama e lo so che tu sei adatto a lui. Non mi metterei mai in mezzo." Brian cercò di pronunciare quelle parole con sicurezza. Ne era certo, davvero certo. Voleva quel che era giusto per Michael. Forse se avesse ripetuto quel concetto ad alta voce abbastanza spesso se ne sarebbe convinto anche lui.   
Ben posò il bicchiere sul tavolo. Allontanò gli occhi per un minuto, combattendo il desiderio di piangere. Facendo ricorso a tutte le sue forze riuscì a dire piano, senza guardare Brian negli occhi "Non ti credo."  
Quando Brian non replicò, Ben riprese con il cuore a pezzi "Tu lo vuoi ed io sto per perderlo a causa tua."  
Brian alla fine spezzò il silenzio. "Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?"  
Ben guardò Brian negli occhi. "Io gli voglio troppo bene per tenerlo legato a me, Brian. Se è destino che stia con te, allora mi farò da parte."  
"Ma lui ama te. È felice con te."  
"Sì. Siamo molto felici insieme. Ma a volte non è abbastanza."  
"Esattamente, cosa vuoi che faccia? Che smetta di vederlo?"  
"No." Ben si sentì improvvisamente stanco. Non era facile dare voce alle sue paure. "Credo tu debba a Michael la verità riguardo i tuoi sentimenti per lui. Debba essere onesto con lui e con te stesso. È felice con me, e mi ama. Ma c'è sempre qualcosa che rimane in sospeso tra noi. Ogni volta che lo baci, che lo abbracci… mostri di volerlo in un modo che solo a me dovrebbe essere concesso. E se un giorno tu dovessi venire a patti con tutto ciò e lo dirai a Michael… beh, so che sarà difficile per tutti noi, ma forse c'è bisogno che tutto venga allo scoperto."  
Il cameriere si avvicinò per il conto. Brian tirò fuori una banconota e disse al cameriere che era tutto a sue spese. In piedi, poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Ben. Sembrava che stesse per dire qualcosa, ma si limitò ad annuire, poi andò via.  
Ben rimase seduto, ascoltando la musica strappò lentamente il fazzoletto del cocktail in pezzetti minuti.  
PART 2

A CONVERSATION ABOUT MICHAEL  
(BRIAN AND LINDSAY)

Entrò dalla porta che Lindsay teneva aperta e mise giù Gus. Guardandolo correre nel giardino verso gli altri bambini che aspettavano sotto la pignatta, percepì chiaramente –più che sentirlo – il piccolo sospiro di sollievo di Lindsay. Ultimamente era diventata iperprotettiva con Gus, anche di più dopo la recente separazione da Melanie. Se ne sarebbe preoccupato di più se avesse pensato che la cosa fosse definitiva, ma era sicuro che in un modo o nell'altro lei e Mel sarebbero tornate insieme. C'erano ancora sentimenti evidenti e forti tra loro due perché rimanessero separate a lungo.

Facendo vagare lo sguardo nel giardino affollato vide Melanie che cullava Jenny. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che l'Infernale Mel sarebbe diventata Madre Terra. I suoi occhi predatori seguirono la linea delle brillanti e colorate decorazioni della festa tra gli alberi e si posarono su Michael, che stava ridendo a qualche battuta di Emmett. Ignorando il braccio di Ben attorno alla vita di Michael, sperò che Michael lo notasse e fu assecondato quando l'altro alzò gli occhi ed incontrò il suo sguardo. Per un momento scambiarono una silenziosa conversazione, poi Brian si girò e tornò in casa.

Brian si diresse in camera di Lindsay e si buttò sul letto. Tirò fuori dalla tasca una canna e l'accese. Qualche minuto dopo, fu sorpreso dell'entrata di Lindsay stessa, che si sedette accanto a lui.

"Passi?"

Brian le porse la canna e Lindsay prese una boccata veloce prima di ridargliela.

"Justin e Debbie stanno supervisionando il gioco della pignatta quindi ho qualche minuto per respirare. Riesci a credere sia già il compleanno di Gus? Il tempo vola, Brian."

"Grazie per avermelo ricordato." Grugnì Brian che si voltò su un fianco per allontanarsi leggermente da Lindsay.

"Hey, cosa c'è?" Lindsay sapeva istintivamente che qualcosa preoccupava Brian. Si spinse in avanti e gli poggiò una mano su una spalla.

"Dimmelo, Brian."

L'erba cominciava ad avere il suo effetto su Brian, che rotolò di nuovo sulla schiena. Ma tenne lo sguardo lontano dagli occhi di Lindsay.

"Non c'è niente da dire."

Lindsay riconobbe il commento come il principio di resa che in effetti era e continuò su quella strada.

"E' sposato ora. Con un figlio… due figli."

"Perché dovrebbe importarmi?"

"Mi ha parlato di cosa gli hai detto durante la Liberty Ride. Era preoccupato per te."

"Cosa?"

" 'Quando l'amore della tua vita finisce per sposarsi. . .' "

"Era per dire."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non è così. T'importa perché lo ami. Ma Brian, pensavi che ti avrebbe aspettato per sempre?"

"Nessuno gli ha chiesto di farlo."

"No, ma. . ." Lindsay carezzò la spalla di Brian e scelse con cura le parole. "Tu pensavi l'avrebbe fatto."

"Si è fatto una famiglia adesso."

"Ma ama ancora anche te."

"Ho ascoltato i suoi discorsi sull'essere 'migliori amici' per tutta la vita – non devi ricordarmelo tu."

"Lo sai che è più di questo."

"No, non lo so." Brian mise le gambe fuori dal letto e si mise a sedere di scatto, dando le spalle a Lindsay. "E comunque non ha importanza. Non ho il controllo su di lui."

"Nonostante tu ci abbia provato per tutti questi anni."

"Beh, il piccolo Mikey è cresciuto, no?"

"E tu?"

"Io cosa?"

"Peter Pan."

"Fottiti." Brian prese un altro tiro.

"Peter vuole crescere?"

"Non ha importanza."

"Non necessariamente, Brian."

"Ha riscritto l'intera fottuta storia. Chiedi a lui come va a finire"

"Lo sai che ti ama."

"Io non so più niente."

"Tu hai Justin. Lui ti ama."

"Non è mai stata una cosa costruita per durare e tu lo sai."

"Non credo Justin lo sappia."

"Non gli ho mai detto nulla di diverso."

"Ma Michael lo è, giusto?"

"Sai già la risposta."

Brian si alzò. "Vado fuori." Spense il resto della canna nel palmo della sua mano e lasciò la stanza.

Dopo pochi minuti, Lindsay si alzò ed andò alla finestra. Scostando le finestre, guardò fuori verso il giardino vivacemente decorato. I suoi occhi trovarono Gus tra le braccia di Emmett, entrambi sorridenti mentre il bambino colpiva la pignatta, oramai vicina a rompersi. Melanie si era spostata verso la parte più lontana del giardino per preservare Jenny dal rumore e Lindsay annuì approvando. Michael e Ben stavano mangiando la torta di compleanno e parlavano tra loro. Alla fine trovò Brian, in piedi nell'ombra di una quercia, che guardava Michael attraverso gli occhiali scuri.

La pignatta si ruppe tra urla eccitate. Sospirando, Lindsay lasciò la stanza ed uscì fuori nella calda luce del sole.


End file.
